


An Eventful Day

by nineave



Category: Granblue fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Belial is a thirsty bastard but he’s Valid, I have no one to blame but myself for this, M/M, Me? Writing again? In the year of the lord 2019?, Modern AU, faabeli lovers come get ur juice, faasans top energy is crazy, no beta we die like men, this is bad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineave/pseuds/nineave
Summary: Belial gets a dildo stuck in his ass and receives help from a very good looking intern.





	An Eventful Day

**Author's Note:**

> This idea grabbed me by the dick and wouldn’t release me until I wrote this. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. I can’t believe Faabeli is dragging me back to writing fanfics in the year of Rihanna, 2019.

Belial was having an eventful day.

 

Most people would call a day where they fell in the bathroom, hit their head on a stone wall hard enough to cause a concussion, manage to fall on top of their personal 12-inch dildo and take it straight up the ass a rather bad day. Which would only be made worse by the impending visit to the doctor and subsequent explanations. But Belial wasn’t most people.

Despite the headache and pain in his back and ass, he was having a hard time holding in his laughter. The hilarity of the situation—or was it the concussion? They hadn’t told him if he had one yet—made him want to break out in giggles. The head doctor, a 52 years old man with tiny glasses and a balding head, had taken one look at him, heard his story and sighed. No one really believed him—they thought he was another experimenting virgin who had flown off the handle with a new and too-big sex toy, which was frankly insulting. A 12-inch dildo was tame for Belial and his “experiments.”

Now, the young fashion designer sat waiting for the poor soul they would send to remove his silicone toy. They had done x-rays to see how deeply the dildo was stuck, and had given him the standard hospital robes which he had ignored. He would just change later. The nurse who had told him to wait had suggested he stand until the doctor arrived, but where was the fun in that? His little toy was oh so close to touching his sweet spot he was getting angsty. The only reason he was getting it out was because his dorm-mate Sandy kept scolding him for being stupid and insisted he had to get it removed right away, with a furious blush on his cheeks. The smaller brunette even drove him to the hospital, with a scowl and a warning to not tell anyone Belial was associated with him as he dropped him off and sped away like the cops were after him. How cute.

He wondered how red Sandy would get if he gifted his innocent, sweet boyfriend Lucifer a dildo for his birthday next month. Definitely would bring back fond memories of this—

Oh, that and the slight pain in his back are the reasons he’s here, Belial remembered as he felt a sudden flash of pain on his lower back. The hard, unexpected intrusion and the toy getting stuck was enough to make even him feel uncomfortable. With a sigh, he stopped his shifting and stood up to wait. I was so close to reaching it too, he thought with a sigh.

When was that old doctor gonna come in and give him a hand?

After what felt like an hour but was probably 5 minutes, the door to the examination room opened. He turned with a pout toward the door.

Belial swore his heart skipped a beat when he met the eyes of the doctor who stepped in.

Instead of the old, hunched, balding doctor he had been expecting, in front of him stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He wore dark blue shirt, pants and black shoes. Standard uniform. Sadly, a long clean white coat covered the majority of his body.

He looked almost identical to Lucifer, but with slight differences that made his heart jump to his throat. High cheekbones, a similar build, pale creamy skin, and fluffy light hair were the only similarities.

The man in front of Belial was shorter than him, for one. The uniform didn’t show much skin, but he was able to see the other man’s defined collarbones. He had pouty pink lips pulled down into an annoyed frown, his hair was far messier and slightly longer than Lucifer’s but he pulled that look off better than anyone had a right to, and had terrible dark bags under his eyes.

Oh his _eyes_. 

Unlike Lucifer’s serene, sky-blue eyes, this man had the coldest eyes Belial had ever seen. They were sharp, calculating and dark, closer to steel blue than sky blue. As the man regarded him, he felt the other was looking down on him despite being taller. There was no warmth or friendliness in them, only annoyance and contempt.

It took all Belial had not to shiver as those cool eyes stared into his.

“So you’re the one who got an object stuck in his rectum?”

Oh lord his voice is _deep_ , Belial thought with excitement as he gulped and nodded his head at the other. “Though I heard from one of the nurses that I’m not the only poor sap that’s been in this position” he added, smirking at the doctor as he made his way into the room. Dr. Not-Lucifer snorted and took a seat. He was even smaller like this, but his presence dominated the entire room.

Talk about intimidating...and hot.

“No sadly, it happens once a month. You’d think people would be smarter than this” he drawled, giving him a pointed look which Belial responded to by giving him a wider smirk.

“And are you the one who always deals with these cases?”Poor Dr. Spicy-Lucifer, having to deal with dumb blushing virgins. Though picturing him handling dildos with that cold, calculating look on his face as embarrassed patients squealed under him....

“No. Dr. Cagliostro is absent today though, so this has fallen onto me. And people opt to have anaesthologist remove the items.” Way to kill that fantasy, Belial thought, but nice wording. “So first, I’m supposed to give you a description of the—“

“Oh excuse me” Belial interrupted. “Before we talk about what you’re going to give me, may I have your name?” Dr. Not-Lucifer glared at being cut off but answered nonetheless.

 

“My name is Lucilius. Now-“

“Lucilius! Nice name, real regal sounding.” Oh Lucilius looked captivating with his brow furrowed like that. “No “Dr.” before it though? Could you be an intern? A student working for hours?” The dildo and why he was here were the last things on his mind. Lucilius sighed but answered him like before.

“The first option. And I’d really like to move on with this.”

“Working long hours?” Belial asked, happy the other was willing to answer his questions.

Lucilius glared. “I’ve reached the 14th hour of a 10 hour shift. Now, how severe is the pain?” His tone told Belial he wouldn’t reveal more than he had. Well, he’d try again later. Belial could be stubborn at times and he wasn’t going to let Dr. Actually-A-Hot-Intern slip from his fingers.

Belial turned his focus away from Lucilius and onto his body. “Right now I’d say 2, it’s more annoying than anything. Being teased for this long can be tiresome, even to me. By the way, what’s the verdict on the concussion?”

Lucilius nodded and scribbled something into a small pad on the desk, no reaction to his suggestive words other than a slow blink. “Good news, you don’t have a concussion but after viewing the x-rays they took earlier it was decided the best course of action would be to remove the object from your rectum as it’s causing a blockage.”

Hmm, he could listen to that voice describe procedures for hours. Belial let out a little laugh. “You can say ‘dildo’ and ‘ass’ you know, we’re both grown ups.”

Lucilius rolled his eyes and sighed again. “We have to follow certain procedures, you know—“ Oh no, was his dreamy, cold doctor really just as boring and rule-abiding as Lucifer? “—but it makes my work draw out so I’ll do things my way. You can wait until I contact an anaesthologist so they can pull the dildo out without as much pain.”

His heart sang at the discovery that Lucilius was also different from Lucifer in this way and the ease with which the intern talked about his little toy. No blush or embarrassment...hm he would love to hear some vulgarities from that pretty mouth.

“Belial.”

Shaking himself back to the present, Belial offered the glaring man an apologetic grin. “Hm, that sounds like it’ll take a while...couldn’t you just pull it out?”

Lucilius gave him the blankest look Belial had ever seen. “And Why should I do that?”

It took Belial a second to realize how someone might interpret what he had said. Oh fuck there goes my dick to mouth filter, he thought. Oh well, his di-his gut had never lead him down the wrong path and he really wanted to see what those long fingers could do so he was going to wing it.

“You’ve been stuck working in this dumb hospital for 14 hours, surrounded by old guys who smell like mothballs. That’s enough to make anyone a little angsty.” Lucilius raised a single eyebrow. “And I’ve been stuck with this baby for a few hours now, just a touch from hitting that spot...it’s been unbearable for me...” he lowers his voice to a whisper and placed a hand over his heart, thanking his lucky stars that he had thrown on the nice purple shirt that hugged his chest nicely. Lucilius briefly glanced down at it, a win in his book. “All I want is for you to give me a hand here, literally” he added with a wink. Lucilius scoffed. “I’m a big boy, no need to wait for anesthesia, just some fingers and a little lube will fix me right up.” The blue eyed intern closed his eyes and sighed again. Belial held his breath.

“Fine. But only because calling the anaesthologist would mean more paperwork for me.” He started to rise and pointed to the hospital robes Belial had ignored. “Go change into that and lay down, I’ll go see if there’s lubricant we can use.” and walked out of the room.

Belial wanted to cheer but kept quiet, stepped behind a changing curtain, and stripped faster than he ever had in his life. If he played his cards right, maybe he could get more than satisfaction from the dildo leaving his ass. He laid on top of the small counter-like bed in the side of the room and waited. 

In almost no time at all, the door was being opened and Lucilius re-entered the room, this time with a small bottle. Belial grinned wolfishly at him. “Hmm...it’s nice to see the hospital is well stocked.” Lucilius just rolled his eyes and moved to take off the long lab coat he wore and Belial wasted no time in drinking in the details of Lucilius’ body the coat hid. He was muscular, less so than himself but fit. Those arms, combined with those long elegant fingers made Belial grin more widely at him.

“So how do you want me?” He wanted to test the waters and see where Lucilius set his boundaries.

“Quiet and on your knees. I can’t get to the dildo if you lay down like that. Move.”

Holy shit he was hot when he was commanding.

Belial, ears growing warm at Lucilius’ tone, wasted no time in turning around and getting on his knees, ass out and back exposed because of the hospital robe. He wondered if the other had a good view of his half hard dick and what he thought about that.

The quietness in the room amplified the sound of the door being locked.

“This is gonna hurt” Lucilius’ voice came closer than he expected, he wasn’t able to stop himself from shivering in response. “But as you said, you’re a big boy and can take it right? Spread your legs more and I’ll start.” 

God that voice was _doing_ _things_ to him...

Belial wasted no time in following orders, sneaking a glance behind him. Lucilius had opened the little bottle and as he began applying the lube to his fingers, he glanced up and met Belial’s eyes. There was something else in his expression now, not just annoyance that had been present earlier, something darker in those beautiful eyes that excited Belial.

“Getting cold feet?” the other asked, raising a brow. Oh no just the opposite he thinks. Belial immediately, almost desperately shook his head. Lucilius smirked and god that made him more attractive, more cocky to Belial. “Good” was all the white haired man said before inserting a single finger into Belial.

Oh fuck that feels good, Belial thought, bitting his lips to keep quiet. The cold of Lucilius’ fingerfelt so nice on his hot, sensitive muscles. Maybe he shouldn’t have said the dildo was a touch away from his sweet spot, because as Lucilius worked a single finger around the muscles of his ass, the little item moved right where he had been trying to coax it earlier. With now the dildo and Lucilius’ fingers moving in just the right places, he couldn’t bite down the long whine building in his chest.

Lucilius didn’t pause, instead only increased the speed with which he pulled his finger in and out. Belial let out another whine and he sighed again. “Impatient, huh?”

Belial only moved his ass toward the other’s finger in response. With another small smirk, Lucilius added a second finger and increased the pace.

His expression, along with the sensations his fingers and the dildo were giving him made Belial moan loudly and he tried to move down toward those wonderful fingers again. This time, however, Lucilius placed his free hand on his waist to stop him from moving. Oh, he really was stronger than he looked and the realization only made heat pool down Belial’s navel. He didn’t have to look down to know he was already fully hard, and from just two fingers...

“Oh shi—“ he had to bite his lips to keep from yelling, as Lucilius added a third finger and was now working on pushing the dildo out. Lucilius hadn’t lied when he said it would hurt, but Belial was no stranger to pain. The combination of stinging pain and pleasure was oh so sweet to him, he couldn’t stop little breathless moans from escaping his lips. Lucilius moved his fingers faster in response.

“H-hey I might come from just this Lucilius“ he said lightly, wondering if Lucilius enjoyed dirty talk. He certainly had the perfect voice for it. Hm and his name was hard to say when he was...distracted in this way.

“From just this? Disappointing.” was the biting remark the other responded with. Hm, he may have to add humiliation to his list of kinks because that felt very good.

“I’ve been waiting for h-hours. But I’ll be good and hold out just for you~” he couldn’t keep his voice steady as the dildo slowly but surely moved thanks to Lucilius’ ministrations. The intern only snorted in response.

And then, all sensations heightened. Lucilius increased his efforts to get the dildo out, increasing the pain and pleasure Belial was feeling until finally—

“Hm, you seem to like rough stuff ‘Cilius—“ he isn’t able to complete his sentence as the dildo finally falls out of his entrance, making him gasp. The pain diminishes to a small burning feeling.

But the pleasure only intensifies as Lucilius continues jamming his fingers in and out. Belial lets out a shaky laugh. “Oh~ now you’re really trying to make me cum. How sweet of you Cilius~”

Lucilius only raises a brow. “Don’t play coy. We both know this is what you were asking for when you asked me to pull that out of your ass.” Belial only hummed and pressed back, enjoying the feeling. 

“Hm~ Good to see we’re on the same page Cilius. But since you’re willing to go this far, I’d really prefer to have something else fucking me. Not that your fingers aren’t ah very good at what they’re doing” Belial said, panting. This visit was going better than he would’ve ever expected...

Unfortunately though, Lucilius shook his head. “As angsty as I am, surrounded by old men who smell like detergent” Belial smiles at the quip. “I’d prefer not to have your blood on my hands, or dick. You do remember you’ve had 12 inches in you for hours?”

A good point, he had to admit. Despite his speed, Lucilius was being cautious about where and how he pushed his fingers. Belial knew if pushed himself further he might injure himself, and ass muscles were tricky little things. He gasped dramatically in response though. “Looking after my well-being? How romantic!” Lucilius huffed, moving his fingers to brush a new spot—

 _Oh_ was the only thought in Belial’s mind before his body convulsed with pleasure. A low moan made its way out as he finally orgasmed, his vision blurring for a few moments, his pounding heart and strained gasped were the only things he could hear.

Orgasms with hours of buildup were deliciously intense.

When he came down from his high and his vision cleared, he saw Lucilius above him licking his fingers clean. Some of his cum had gotten on the young intern and Belial thought he looked even more beautiful like this.

He let out a little giggle when his breathing was back to normal. “You really have magic fingers, Dr. Cilius~”

Another sigh from that beautiful mouth. “And it sounds like you have a Doctor fetish.” Fingers now clean, he picked up the fallen dildo and placed it onto a tray.

“I hadn’t realized before today, thanks for opening my eye, sweetheart~” he flirted. Lucilius frowned with disgust clear on his face. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart” he snapped.

Belial hummed. “You’re the type who likes to get asked out to dinner before getting cozy huh? Well since you didn’t mind ‘Cilius’ I’m calling you that now.” He sat up on the counter. “Thank you for your service doctor~” 

Lucilius huffed a laugh. “Don’t expect the same service Belial. Unless you want one of the older doctors.” Belial poured at him.

“I’d prefer you Cilius. But since I can’t get the ‘full’ service right now, let me at least get you off.” He suggested with another wide smirk. Lucilius cleared his throat, but couldn’t really hide his arousal from him with those hospital pants. Belial lowered himself back on the counter, giddy. “No need to hide it Cilius~ If anything, I’m flattered. Come here and let me take care of that.”

Lucilius looked conflicted for a moment before stalking back to the counter, close to Belial, who smiled invitingly. Once he was close enough, Belial rose up again, raised a hand to Lucilius’ face and brought him down, bringing their lips together. Lucilius tasted surprisingly sweet, Belial happily discovers and it disn’t take him long to reciprocate, grabbing Belial’s face and bringing him even closer. Belial felt his heart stutter once more.

For someone with such cold eyes, he kissed with burning intensity.

When they broke apart to gasp for air, Belial lowered his hands to grip Lucilius’ pants. “May I?” He asks, looking into steel blue eye. His actions earn him another snort. “Asking permission? How polite. Knock yourself out”

Oh he had such a way with words.

Belial quickly went to work, bringing down the other man’s pants and boxers in one movement. A wide grin spread on his face as he took in the sight of Lucilius’ dick.

“12 inches? Really?” Lucilius actually laughed at his dumbfounded tone. He had a nice deep laugh. The sound brought unexpected warmth to his cheeks.

“Looks like you aren’t done dealing with 12 inch dicks yet. Open your mouth.” Lucilius said conversationally, running his fingers through Belial’s hair. Belial was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

 

After they cleaned up and Belial had changed—in front of Lucilius this time, who had definitely checked him out, a win for him!—he received his dildo back with instructions to take aspirin if he felt pain and to “not be a dumbass and end up here again.”

“But you didn’t even give me your number Cilius. How will I see you after this?” He complained with a pout. He wasn’t about to leave without some way to talk to Lucilius again. He hoped the other didn’t see this as a one-time thing, Belial could already tell he was catching feelings for the cold beauty.

The man gave him a dry look. “I’m leaving with you now, dumbass.” He said plainly.

“Oh” was Belial’s smart reply.

 _Oh_.

An eyeroll was Lucilius’ response. “I’m pretty sure I reached the 16th hour some time ago. And didn’t you say you didn’t have anyone to drive you while cleaning? I’ll take you home.” The simple sentence made his heart speed up. Did Lucilius know what his words did to Belial?

“Ah what a gentleman~ I’d prefer your place though, I have roommates.” There was no way he’d risk getting interrupted, even if the thought of Sandy catching them doing something scandalous was extremely funny. “Or I can buy you dinner?”

“A date huh? Romantic but I’ll take you to my place, the 16 hours are catching up with me.” Lucilius answered, his voice becoming softer as they stepped outside the room. 

Belial grinned. “I’ll wait for you here then.” Lucilius nodded and went to clock out.

Well. Belial hadn’t expected today to end with him getting a boyfriend—or wishing for a certain someone to be his boyfriend, he could tell he was screwed—but he wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say the only reason Belial got what he wanted is bc Faa is a closet Horny bastard tm who’s been working too hard.
> 
> Thank you for getting to this part! I can’t believe I wrote this but hopefully it’s a sign for more gbf fics to come! Lord knows I wanna write about my loves Lucio and Heles and Djeeta!! 
> 
> I love FaaBeli a lot, as individual characters AND together both of them are just...stinky assholes who care for each other (cygames please give me content where Faa shows he cares about Belial even a bit or just more Faa lore and I’ll be happy).


End file.
